The Stranger
by Aspenwolf
Summary: Aspen, Arche, Deis and Cell are chillin' out together-but when a storm comes and cuts the power, a homeless man falls on their doorstep in desperate need of shelter. Arche lets him in, despite Aspen's protests. However, this may turn out to be one of the biggest mistakes he has made. /WRITTEN FOR MYSELF AND SOME FRIENDS, MOST WILL NOT UNDERSTAND./ /SOME BLOOD AND FREAKY STUFF./


_The Stranger_

"Come on, come on, come on…just a _little_ further till' the checkpoint-

_**BOOM!**_

"Noooooo! Son of a _BITCH!_"

"If you were _faster_, you most probably would have finished before the power went down."

Aspen slumped further into the sofa, still gripping the Xbox control tightly in both of her hands. Cell watched with amusement at Aspen's fallen expression; she sure did take this gaming situation seriously.

"Not everyone can be Mr Light-speed, you know!" Aspen grumbled eyes fixated on the blank screen in front of her.

"Well, _obviously_ nobody can be as perfect as me."

"You are so far up your own ass, you know that right?"

"You-

"Guys! ~"

Cell and Aspen both turned their heads to see Deis leaning against the wall, a smug grin plastered on her face.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything! But even if I was, I _wouldn't _care." The Naga snorted, receiving a glare from Cell. Aspen on the other hand didn't seem bothered by Deis's jibe, simply dismissing it. She had learnt that Deis was childish, immature, _irresponsible_, lazy and somewhat a _pervert._

"What do you want, Deis?" Aspen sighed, finally sitting up before placing the controller on the coffee table.

"Arche told me to come and get you." Deis replied flatly.

_Oh, yes. She was also blunt and arrogant towards anyone who wasn't an attractive young male._

"What if we don't want to move?" Cell asked defiantly.

"I didn't say _you_ had to come." Deis replied bitterly, sticking her tongue out. "_Bighead._"

Before Cell could reply-or tear her head off-Aspen jumped in.

"Fine." Aspen said, standing up and brushing the crisp crumbs off of her jeans. It felt like she had been sat on the sofa for a friggin' millennia-hence the crumbs and stains that had accumulated on her current outfit. _Oh well._

Deis slithered out of the room, almost knocking over everything in the process-most probably on purpose. Aspen rolled her eyes and followed the Naga, noticing Cell following her in suite. She raised a single brow.

"Arche didn't ask you to come along."

"Do you think I care?" he asked.

_Touché. _

As soon as Aspen had stepped in the room, she noticed the figure hunched over in the corner, draped in a tatty grey coat, mumbling something. She almost had a heart attack and was about to fall over, but the thought of Cell seeing that-_hell,_ he'd never let that one go. She kept her cool.

"Why the FUCK is there a deranged…_thing_ in our house?!"

"It's not a _'thing._'" Arche said simply. "It's a _person_. That needs shelter from the storm."

"Are you **SURE?** That is a **PERSON?**" Aspen exaggerated, pointing her index figure in the man's direction. Arche rolled his light hazel eyes, almost face palming. Cell chuckled which caused both Aspen and Arche to look in his direction.

"Why not let him stay a while?" he said darkly. "After all, I wouldn't mind having someone to **'play'** with…heh, heh…"

"WHAT?!" Aspen squeaked. "No way! Even if this 'person' is completely nuts, he still doesn't deserve to die. Though I doubt you'd agree with that…"

"Dear Aspen, _how_ did you know?" Cell replied mockingly. _Ass._

"Fine, fine. He can stay, I suppose. But it's your responsibility, Arche."

"Jesus, Aspen. He is not an animal." Arche stated, but the man let out a bark. "Okay fine."

Arche glanced at the clock, seeing it was quite late at night. The storm wasn't easing up at all-actually, it was getting worse. Though the sound of rain seemed to actually ease him to sleep; he didn't know about Aspen, Deis or Cell. As if she had read his mind, Deis piped up.

"Sooo, Arche…" she said, looking at him the way a child would beg its mother for sweets. "It's particularly cold tonight…maybe _I_ could keep you warm?"

"Oh, don't worry about it Deis. I'll be warm enough."

Deis frowned. Aspen and Cell chuckled.

Arche was _completely_ oblivious to Deis's flirting attempts-it was hilarious.

Arche began to make his way to the kitchen-Deis got in the way.

"Are you sure?" she bat her eyelashes at him a few times. "I get _cold_ easily…"

"I keep extra blankets in my wardrobe," he said politely. "I'm sure Aspen would lend you a few pillows."

Deis let out a sound resembling a hiss as Arche walked away.

"You two stay here and watch this creep, okay?"

Cell and Deis both frowned and crossed their arms; it appeared almost comical.

"What? I'll be back in like, a few minutes. Don't sweat it. _Gawd._"

With that, Aspen jogged into the kitchen, to see Arche preparing his famous scrambled egg. Well, famous between the two of them, anyway. It smelled particularly good, and Aspen watched with hawk eyes as he slid the portions onto three plates. He offered a plate to Aspen.

"Oh jeez, thanks. I'm starving." She said, eagerly taking the plate. "So, what's the story with this homeless guy?"

"Well, I heard mumbling from outside of the door…then someone knocked about two million times. I opened the door, and there he was. Huddled, mumbling something about birthday cake. I couldn't just leave him out there." Arche explained.

"You are too nice for your own good."

"Mhmm."

"Anyways, we better go see to Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee. I can imagine they are getting irritated with the babysitting…" Aspen replied.

Arche nodded in response, gathering the two remaining plates in his hands before heading to the living room. The first thing Aspen noticed (beside the homeless guy swatting an invisible fly) was the un-amused expression on Cell's face. She smirked. _Looks like it's not as fun as you thought it was going to be, huh buddy?_

"It-

"He." Corrected Arche, setting the plate of food in front of the man.

"He," growled Aspen. "Needs a _name_."

"How about, big fat bum face! Oh wait," sniggered Deis. "That's Cell!"

"Why you insolent little _snake!_" he snarled. "You dare insult perfection?!"

"Perfection?" Deis snorted. "You are the ugliest being I have ever seen!"

"Whoa, whoa! Guys, cool the heat. _Christ."_ Aspen said, raising her hands in the air. Then she paused. "Cell isn't ugly…"

The sudden realisation of what she had said hit her like a tsunami, and Aspen was grateful that the power was gone; otherwise the lamps around the room would've shown her sudden change it colour. From a pale white to a friggin red tomato.

Arche cleared his throat to break the awkward silence. Aspen managed to send a quick look to Cell, to see he was staring at her with a mischievous smirk. _Fuck my life. _

"As you were saying, Aspen…" Arche started wearily. "I think I have a good name for him."

"What is it, sugar?" Deis said enthusiastically. Arche was oblivious to her flirt. _Again._

"Gerald."

Aspen paused for a second before bursting into a fit of laughter.

"That's genius. _I love it._"

"Well, we can't just leave him to sleep in here. It gets freezing with OR without power." Arche replied, rubbing his arms. "It's getting cold already."

"So he will have to share a room with one of us?" Deis asked wearily. "Um, no thanks."

"Or, he can have one of our rooms." Arche suggested. "But that means we will have to share rooms, since there are only three as Deis usually doesn't stay for the night."

_Oh sweet Jesus. _

Deis grabbed Arche's arm.

_NO! DEIS DON'T YOU-_

"I and Arche will happily share a room!"

_God fucking damn it._

"That settles it then. I and Deis, and you can share a room with Cell, Aspen." Arche stated casually.

"But-

"Ohohoho! One, two, three! I'll KILL you! Hahahahahaha! Oh, happy days! I sure _love_ hide and seek!"

"Okay, what the eff." Deis stated blankly.

Gerald had finally spoken, and it had been about killing. _How soothing._

"Well, I suppose I don't get a say in this. Thanks guys." Aspen said flatly. She looked at Arche. "You can deal with escorting Mr Crazy here to my room."

"C-Crazy?! Me not CRAZY?! HOW **DARE** YOU! ME NOT CRAZY! **NO NO NO**! ARGH!"

Suddenly, Gerald launched himself at Aspen. He would've successfully knocked her into the glass cabinet behind her if it wasn't for Cell, who had easily caught him by the throat and thrown him across the room. Deis let out a cry as he collided into her, sending them both into a heap-Arche had successfully managed to pry his arm free before she had been dragged down.

"Jesus…" Aspen muttered. She looked up at Cell. "Thank you…"

"Don't thank me." He stated plainly. "I was bored and _felt_ like hitting him."

"Of course." Aspen stated bitterly, causing Cell to frown. "Anyways, I don't wanna risk being glomped by a crazy dude again. Ciao."

Gerald glared at Aspen's back, his shaggy hair covering his blackish eyes, before she disappeared. He also sent a glare at Cell; who returned it with just as much malice before turning and walking beside Aspen to his room.

Deis let out an agitated hiss as she regained her balance and brushed herself down. Her staff hadn't been damaged when Gerald had collided with her-thankfully. She picked it up and studied the golden snake that decorated the top.

"Pfft."

Arche had picked up the man and started leading him down the corridor to Aspen's room, where he would be staying. Once he had opened the door, he showed Gerald to his bed before exiting the room and gently shutting the door behind him.

Deis had already made herself at home in his room; Arche raised a brow when he saw her already sleeping on his bed. Looked like he'd be napping on the floor tonight.

'_Just like someone else will be,'_ Arche thought in amusement, turning on his PSP.

"Are you being **SERIOUS**?!"

"Yes."

Aspen pouted as she sat cross-legged on the floor. Not only had she been forced to share a room with Cell, but he was forcing her to sleep on the floor. He let out a chuckle, and it made her cringe at the twisted pleasure he was gaining from making her sit on the carpet like a dog.

"I hate you."

"Yes, yes. Of course."

Aspen sighed.

"Can I _at least_ have a friggin' pillow?"

"Hmm….Let me think about that…" Cell pondered, in fake thought. Then a grin surfaced on his face as he turned over in his bed to look at her. "_No._"

"Wow. Just, wow." Aspen growled, picking up her phone and checking for messages. "Why are you such a- **AIEEEEEEEEEE!**"

Something had hit her in the face, causing her to drop her phone onto the floor as she desperately grabbed at whatever had smacked her one. When she had finally come to her senses, she noticed the pair of magenta eyes that studied her with amusement. She looked down to see that Cell had thrown a pillow at her face.

"Thanks." Aspen said flatly, positioning the pillow on the floor and lying down, turning her back to him. Cell chuckled. She hoped he wouldn't be playful like this all night; or else, it would mean no sleep. Not like she was going to get some anyway. The floor was rock hard.

"My pleasure."

Aspen growled.

"Arche?" Deis mumbled sleepily. "What are you doing sleeping on the floor?"

"What are you doing sleeping in my bed?" he retorted jokingly.

"Well, you can come and join me…"

"Don't worry Deis. I was joking, I'm fine down here."

Deis let out a helpless sigh and snuggled further into the black covers that were lay out on Arche's single bed.

"You are so blind."

"Hmm?"

"Never mind."

Aspen tossed and turned continuously.

Cell hadn't made a noise since the pillow incident, so she wondered if he was sleeping. Oh well, she didn't really give two if she woke him up. Aspen was still trying to think of a way to get him back for being an ass.

Her phone vibrated, causing her bloodshot eyes to open. She let out a growl and checked it; surprise surprise! It had alerted her she was running low on battery. Aspen made a sound resembling a sob as the screen went blank. Her last source of computers had run out.

Aspen yawned and noticed how dry her throat was. She needed a drink. Slowly, she stood up and stretched, her bones creating popping sounds.

"And where do _you_ think you are going?"

"None of your business." Aspen said bluntly, heading towards the door. That was until someone kicked her legs from underneath her, causing her to let out a shriek and land on her ass. She looked up.

"Do I have to repeat my question?"

"Yes."

Painfully, he gripped her arm and hauled her off the floor, his grip iron.

"Where, are, you, going?" he dragged it out, as if explaining to a baby.

"Oh, my apologies, almighty Cell. I forgot that I didn't have human FUCKING rights in this country!"

Then, he let go of her arm and Aspen fell back onto the floor again. The look he was giving her said it all. _'If you don't tell me, you aren't going anywhere.' _

"I'm going to get a glass of water! **Jeez**!"

"Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Next time I'll tell you when I'm going for a piss too." Aspen spat back, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Just _hurry up_." He growled. "And if it's any consolation, I'd rather not like to be informed of when you go to do your disgusting human activities."

Aspen snorted as she walked out and shut the door behind her.

"Asshole."

"I _heard_ that."

'_Good!'_ she thought to herself as she padded barefoot down the hallway, heading to the kitchen. On her way, she passed her room-then took a step back to peer inside. The door was open, and she couldn't help but peek inside. What she was made her gasp in shock.

Her room was in tatters; glass smashed, clothes all over the place, mirror in pieces. Not to mention the curtains were ripped, making it look like some rabid animal had come in and decided it didn't like the colour green. The window was wide open, blowing a harsh wind inside-causing the curtains to fly wildly. The wind howled aggressively-it was actually quite frightening. Aspen jogged inside, careful not to tread on the broken glass, and quickly pulled the window shut.

"Da fuq?" she murmured, noticing the photo of her, Deis, Cell and Arche all together in the park. Except the frame had been smashed and the photo had been ripped out. She picked it up, looking closely. Firstly; Deis had a moustache and a top hat. Secondly; Arche had wings and a halo. Thirdly; Cell had been ripped-literally, ripped-from the picture. Aspen couldn't see the missing piece anywhere. But lastly, the part that really made her shiver; was her. Her face had been scratched out, and it someone had drawn a knife sticking out from her gut. She swallowed thickly, placing the tattered photograph on her night stand. She needed to tell Arche-Cell-Deis-ANYONE-about what Gerald had done. He must be dangerous to do this-

**CREAAAAAAAK…**

Arche awoke with a start.

Someone had _screamed? _

He sat up, scratching the back of his head, straining to see if he could hear any other noises. Maybe it had just been a dream? He glanced over at Deis who was sound asleep. Deciding to trust his instincts, he woke her up.

"Huh, what, who?" Deis mumbled sleepily, sitting up slowly in the bed. "What Arche?"

"Did you hear anything?" he asked, despite knowing her answer.

"No?"

"I'm going to look anyways…"

Deis sighed before collapsing back into bed. Arche stood up and walked out into the hallway, feeling anxious._ I'm sure I heard something…_

Arche walked into the living room, and nothing looked out of the ordinary. Until footsteps sounded from behind. Arche whipped around, only to come face to face with Cell.

"I suppose you heard something too?"

"Yes."

"Aspen left the room for a drink." He stated plainly. "She is most probably playing a trick."

"Maybe."

Suddenly, a plate shattered-the pair turned towards the source of the noise and made their way, Cell taking the lead. It came from the kitchen?  
Arche had figured it was probably Aspen messing about. Cell might be involved too; Arche knew all too well of his playful behaviour. Slowly, Cell rounded the corner, preparing for Aspen to be standing there casually stuffing herself on snacks. She probab-

**CLANG!**

Cell was a little stunned at the unexpected impact, but it certainly didn't cause any pain. It quickly passed within half a second and he glared into the darkness, reaching out and grabbing the person who had enough nerve to hit him by the scruff. He lifted them off of their feet, pulling them into viewing distance.

"EEP! Lemme go you crazy bitch!"

Cell let out an irritated sigh at the realization of whom he had in his grip. He let go and Aspen, once again, fell to the floor.

"Owww-oh shit. Hi Cell…"

"Why did you just hit me with a PAN?!" he demanded.

"What?! It was an accident, sorry!" Aspen said, standing and putting up her hands in self-defence. She then noticed Arche standing behind him. "Arche, your pet went bananas."

"What?" Arche asked in confusion.

"Gerald. He tore up my room!"

"Oh."

_Well, that was simple. _

Aspen pushed past Cell and into the living room, biting her nails.

"You know-

"Hohohohoho! LOOK! IT'S THE BLONDE FREAK!"

"Blonde freak?" Aspen mumbled, hurt. "WTF is wrong with blondes-AHHHHHHHH!"

Gerald came rushing into the room, a pink party hat placed on his head, not to mention he was carrying a huge butcher's knife. He rushed at Aspen, pouncing and successfully pinning her to the floor. She struggled but was unable to get out of his grip, the knife pressed to the jugular of her throat. Cell rushed forward with incredible speed, followed by Arche. Cell managed to rip Gerald off of Aspen and began to choke him, a growl plastered on his face.

"Wait, don't kill him!" Aspen shrieked, grabbing Cell's arm and trying to make him release Gerald. Though it certainly didn't work. Arche didn't particularly know what to do, other than pry Aspen off of Cell.

Deis lazily slithered out of Arche's room.

"Hey guys-WHOA WHAT THE?!"

Deis grabbed her staff and began to chant something, before firing a blast at Gerald _and_ Cell. They both flew back into the wall, making Arche and Aspen cover their mouths with their hands at the exact same time.

Cell angrily stood up and watched as Deis aimed her staff at Gerald.

"Happy birthday to me! Hehehe!" giggled Gerald as he bled out on the floor.

"Oh god! Call an ambulance!"

"Let him die." Snorted Cell.

"No! Quick-

The words began to slur as Gerald lost his vision, eventually blacking out.

"He'll be okay. But I would recommend someone to stay overnight with him." said the nurse, as she checked Gerald's pulse before walking out of the room.

"Okay, fine. Who's staying?"

"Ha, ha, NO. I've already had enough of this guy. I don't want him trying to slaughter me again!" Aspen stated, already making for the door. Cell decided to follow.

"If you think I'm staying here, you can think again."

Arche looked at Deis.

"No point of me staying, I'll just fall asleep!~"

"I suppose that leaves me then."

"Yup. Cya Arche."

With that, Aspen, Deis and Cell all exited the room, leaving Arche alone in a hospital watching over Gerald. Arche let out a sigh as he sat in the chair next to the psychopath. He wondered how long it would be until he woke up.

…

…

BEEP.

…

…

BEEP BEEP.

…

…

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

Arche's eyes slowly started to open, and the first thing he noticed was the constant beeping. He let out a yawn and cast a glance over to the window. _It was open? _He recalled it being shut before he fell asleep…maybe the nurse had come in and opened it for some fresh air. That's when he averted his eyes to the medical bed.

_Gerald was gone._

Immediately jumping from the chair, he walked to the door and tried the handle-locked! It was getting awfully suspicious, and he was beginning to fear the worst. He went over to the window peered out; nobody was there…

Breathing came from behind.

Then, darkness.

Arche felt himself falling.

The cold air hit his face as he fell; someone, or rather, GERALD, had pushed him out of the window. Fortunately, someone just happened to be walking by-

"AHHHH!"

Arche had landed on an innocent bystander. How convenient-

"WAIT FOR MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HEHEHEHE!"

_Oh god. _

The sudden pressure on Arche's back made it feel like his spine had snapped in two; it was very painful, and it was obvious who had used him as a mattress to land on. Then again, the poor guy who Arche had landed on didn't seem to be moving. _Whoops. _

The sharp pressure of a knife being placed to the back of his neck made Arche squirm and flip onto his back, coming eye to eye with Gerald. His eyes were showing his insanity; almost jet black with a ring of yellow bordering the pupil. Before he could press the knife further into his skin to draw blood, Arche managed to deliver a sharp punch to his stomach; enough time to scramble to his feet and run out onto the street.

Gerald ran at him on all fours like an animal before standing and walking towards him, knife held up.

"I can't WAIT to carve your face into a pumpkin for Halloween! Hahaha! It'll be fun! Then I can attend my birthday party! Oh ye-

SCREEEEE!

SPLAT!

"OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD. I JUST HIT A GUY!"

Arche watched as the bus screeched to a halt and Gerald went flying across the street, blood and gore smothering the roads. He squinted at the sight, but it didn't really affect him. He was never one for gore, but still.

The bus driver ran up to Gerald, but by the looks of it Gerald wouldn't be attending his birthday party anytime soon. Or ever. Sirens sounded in the distance, and with that Arche turned and began the long walk home.

He couldn't wait to get home.

After all, the power would be back on.

**THE END.**


End file.
